A New Frontier
by AToastToTheKnowing
Summary: First story published here! Basically, Spock's & Uhura's daughter going to a junior Starfleet program. Writing quality improves with the chapters, i promise! Rated M for later scenes.
1. Chapter 1

AN:

Hey, potential readers!

So, this is my first story published on , so i'm crossing my fingers that everybody doesn't hate it immediately! so, basically, this first chapter is just a teaser to see how it goes. I've got way more written and my writing quality DOES improve over time, so future chapters should be much better. PLEASE review!

S'chn T'gai T'Sreil sat in a large armchair, her back straight and her expression blank, reading a history book retelling the details of Earth's second World War, analyzing the cause and formulating an acceptable diplomatic solution ending in zero casualties, two additional alliances, and the prevention of worldwide debt.

She closed the book and replaced it on his desk when she heard a knock on his door. The light quality of the knock and the lack of heavy footsteps proceeding it indicated the arrival of his mother, and she stood to open the door.

"Your father wishes to speak with you," her mother said in a quick voice, barely containing her obvious excitement.

"Very well," she responded evenly, her tone replicating that of his father perfectly. It was smooth and calm, free of anxiety or overwrought emotion, despite the common prospect of teen-age inhibiting judgement.

She followed her mother into the sitting room, where a very tall Vulcan man sat, drinking a cup of something and tapping a padd. He looked up and nodded for his daughter to sit, to which she obliged and waited for an explanation.

Nyota squealed from behind him and bounced lightly in excitement.

"Oh, just tell her, wouldn't you?" she said, gesturing frantically to T'Sreil, to which his father looked up at her once more.

"You have been accepted into Starfleet's youth program."

T'Sreil's eyes shot up, failing to hide her surprise at the announcement. She had applied to the program months ago, and when the letter did not arrive, they assumed she had not been accepted.

"The letter was sent to our old house instead!" her mother explained quickly; they had recently procured a house of their own on Vulcan, previously staying with Spock's parents.

T'Sreil regained her calm, rationalizing that if the admissions date had remained the same, that she had four days, seventeen hours, twenty-three minutes, and thirty-two seconds until she was due to check in.

She stood briskly from the table and walked to her room to begin packing.


	2. Chapter 2

T'Sreil had been to Earth twice before, but she hadn't quite remembered how cold it was until she arrived. She stepped out from the airport where her interplanetary travel ship had landed and shivered. The atmosphere was thicker, the gravity was less, and the air was at least fifteen percent colder. T'Sreil stiffened her back and straightened her robes, her composure never flickering. She stepped onto a hoverbus and sat down silently, glancing around. The bus was nearly empty, the only other passengers a human woman of approximately eighty-seven years of age, and a young Orion man who was staring curiously at her ears. She raised her gaze to him and locked their eyes. He faltered under her stare and looked away, embarrassed. She returned her look to the window beside her and watched as the bus pulled up to the curb and the Starfleet Academy sprung into her view.

T'Sreil stepped off of the bus, readjusting her head-scarf, and walked briskly along the sidewalk and up the steps that led to the large glass doors. Other people of her age, some still waving goodbye to their parents, were walking in the same direction and she avoided eye contact with the surrounding people as she entered the building. She joined a line of people wearing the wristbands that had been mailed with the acceptance letter and focused on memorizing the space around her, the lobby. When she reached the front of the line, she held her band up to the red-haired woman of approximately forty-seven terran years wearing a Starfleet uniform sitting behind the counter who scanned it and handed her a slip of paper and a padd.

"This has your dorm room number and passcode. Your roommate has already checked in. Your schedule is on the padd, along with your course requirements," the woman said, barely looking at her. T'Sreil said nothing but turned and walked to the left, where she entered a turbolift and stood to the left, scrolling through her class list. She had xenolinguistics, interspecies ethics, Astrophysics, basic hand-to-hand-combat, botany, biochemistry, warp theory…

Her thoughts were interrupted by a masculine voice to her right.

"It's your first year too?"

T'Sreil turned her head to see a yellow-haired human male of her age smiling at her.

"Yes," she stated plainly.

"Same. Are you from Earth?" he asked, his frightfully bright green eyes widened in curiosity.

"No," she answered, returning her eyes to her padd.

"Where then?"

"I originate from Vulcan, of the Vulcan star system," she answered once more, her voice calm and leveled.

"Woah," the boy answered. "Cool."

She turned to look at him again, hiding her skepticism at his description.

"Vulcan is twenty percent _hotter_ than Earth," she said.

He chuckled and shook his head, confusing her further. What did he find amusing about their conversation? T'Sreil decided against asking and instead flicked her eyes back to the screen of her padd, scrolling down the list of classes.

The turbolift doors opened and T'Sreil stepped out, walking down the hall until she came to the door she recognized as her dorm. Punching in the code, the door slid open with a whoosh and T'Sreil entered the room before the door closed behind her. She was about to walk into the bedroom when the glass partition opened and revealed an Orion girl with red hair tied in a ponytail, dressed only in her underwear and a bra.

"Eeeeeeee!" she squealed and ran forward, nearly tackling a very surprised T'Sreil in a powerful hug. T'Sreil wriggled out of the Orion's grasp and re-composed herself, swallowing her embarrassment and drawing a step back.

"Cadet U'Aidat?" she asked, her hear inclined in question, for that was the name on her padd.

"Call me Taylaa!" the girl exclaimed excitedly.

"My name is S'chn T'gai T'Sreil. I am your roommate."

"I know! I'm Gaila's daughter! Your mom was roommates with my mom!"

T'Sreil was unaware that her mother's best friend had sent her daughter to Starfleet, although she had heard many stories about Gaila U'Aidat.

"Come on, I'll show you the room!" she said, pulling T'Sreil by her gloved hand through the doorway and into the bedroom.

It was small, but not tiny, and the beds were double. A dresser sat on either side of the wall and a bedside table in-between.

"The right one's mine but you can have the left!"

T'Sreil crossed over to the bed further from the door and opened her suitcase that had been delivered to the room in advance.

"Better get dressed, we've only got twenty minutes before we have to be at the auditorium!" Taylaa said, skipping to her bed and lifting up a mess of cloth before stretching it over her head.

T'Sreil stored her luggage underneath the bed; she'd unpack when she had more time, and opened her dresser, where a red Starfleet uniform tailored to her measurements had been folded. She slipped out of her dress and hung it and her Vulcan robes in the closet to the left. She pulled the orangey-red high-necked shirt over her head and zipped the firm red skirt up, reaching three inches above her knee. She looped the neck of the dress over her shirt, fastened the jacket and straightened her back as she glanced in the mirror. The uniform fit very well, and she was pleased that it was warm, although not quite as comfortable as her robes. She let her straight black hair out of the braid it had been in and fashioned it in a row of rolled knots that started in the middle of her head, the size of marbles, and traveled over her head in a line that grew steadily to the diameter of golf-balls and continued past the nape of her neck down her back in a tail of knots that felt secure and tight. She arranged the red head-scarf she had requested, offered to Muslim and Vulcan students, tucking the soft orangey cloth behind her ears. Content with her appearance, she brushed a speck of dust from her cheek and stood to wait for her roommate, for she had expressed interest in leaving together.

Taylaa emerged from the bathroom having done her makeup and joined T'Sreil at the door. Her skirt only reached her upper thigh, exposing much more skin than T'Sreil's did. Her face shimmered with cosmetics.

"Was there an issue with the measurements of your uniform?" T'Sreil asked her.

"No!" Taylaa responded with a wink. "I might have made a few adjustments."

T'Sreil did not respond but instead opened the door and walked side by side with Taylaa to the turbolift. They fell into each other's pace as they made their way to the auditorium, collecting an array of curious looks from other cadets, although T'Sreil couldn't tell if it was because of Taylaa's green skin color, or the length of her skirt.

They sat in the red seats of the huge auditorium for a few minutes before the entire room was filled in and the assembly began. On T'Sreil's right side sat Taylaa, and the seat to her left was occupied by a blue skinned Andorian boy who had, no doubt, felt more comfortable sitting near two other students from different planets. His hair was white, like the rest of his species, and his antennae protruded from the sides of his head, the bases hidden by his hair, unlike many adult males. His sleeve brushed T'Sreil's and she briefly felt his nervousness at being the only Andorian in attendance. She felt empathy for him, for if there was another Vulcan at Starfleet, she was not aware of them.

A tall woman in a teacher's uniform walked to the podium and began to speak, and T'Sreil listened closely, instantly memorizing everything she said about the school and their jobs as students.

T'Sreil saw the Andorian look at her in her peripheral and she turned her head to face him, to which he blushed and smiled at her nervously. He obviously recognized her lineage.

"Rii," she said, greeting him in Andorian. His eyes widened slightly in surprise and he smiled widely at her, apparently thrilled to meet someone who spoke his language.

"Rii!" he replied to her with a grin.

 _"_ _You speak Andorian?"_ He asked her in said language.

 _"_ _I am fluent in Andorii and lesser Andorian_ ," she replied with an incline of her head.

 _"_ _I cannot speak Vulcan_ ," he said sadly, still smiling.

 _"_ _I would not expect you to, as the Andorian larynx is of a vastly different design, and thus makes it impossible for you to pronounce many of the sounds necessary to speak Vulcan fluently_."

He smiled again and nodded.

 _"_ _I am_ _Ashran Th'ishisrass_."

 _"_ _I am_ _S'chn T'gai T'Sreil."_

He did not extend his hand, knowing that Vulcans did not shake, but spread his fingers in the traditional Vulcan salute.

"Live long and prosper, S'chn T'gai T'Sreil."

T'Sreil allowed a small smile when he greeted her formally, and returned the gesture with great respect.

"Peace and long life, Ashran Th'ishisrass."

T'Sreil returned her attention to the student director who now stood introducing their instructors. Mostly human, she noticed only a few among them weren't from Earth. She took note that her Interspecies ethics professor was half Romulan- a curious combination if she had ever seen one. She suspected that many of the students were not aware of the teacher's lineage, as the only defining Romulan feature T'Sreil could see was the difference in bone structure in the face, a detail many might overlook.

 _"_ _Do you see the Romulan as well?"_ Ashran asked her, nodding in the instructor's direction.

T'Sreil did not turn her head but nodded slightly back at him.

 _"_ _I estimate that many of our classmates do not, however."_

 _"_ _I wouldn't be surprised, they've most likely never seen someone from that star system. I doubt they've even seen a Vulcan, from the looks they've been giving you."_

T'Sreil turned to look at him before glancing around the room, indeed catching a few stares.

Ashran stumbled over an apology, afraid that he'd offended her.

 _"_ _Do not apologize where no offense was taken. It is true that few of the first-year student have most likely met a Vulcan in person, much less a Romulan as well."_ She inclined her head slightly to reassure him that she was not hurt by his comment, and he relaxed, knowing that Vulcans did not lie.

 _"_ _Are you the only Andorian attending?"_ She asked him, not particularly interested in the long-winded speech being made by their dean of students; he was practically reading the handbook aloud.

 _"_ _As far as I know. I have seen only one other Vulcan, but he is not in our year."_

T'Sreil suppressed a look of surprise, but raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

 _"_ _He's a second-year I think."_ Ashran explained.

 _"_ _That would explain why I haven't seen him; I surely would have noticed another Vulcan in our class."_

A moment passed.

 _"_ _What's your major?"_ Ashran asked her, obviously eager to keep the conversation going.

 _"_ _My interests lie in bridge positions; I aspire to eventually take command of a starship,"_ she answered. While some in her family had made comments about her inheriting her mother's talent for xenolinguistics, (a fact genetically impossible), she found she shared her father's proclivity for oversight of other officers rather than specific fields. If she was found not up to the task of a bridge position, she was content with a job in warp theory or astrophysics.

 _"_ _I'm an interspecies ethics guy,"_ Ashran told her with a smile.

 _"_ _A position I hope we will find interesting under the teachings of a Romulan-Human genetic hybrid."_

 _"_ _I've never met anyone of mixed species before."_

 _"_ _I am of mixed descent,"_ T'Sreil told him, usually hesitant to share such a fact, but did so in the hopes that Ashran would not think she was making a judgement upon their Romulan teacher for being mixed.

Ashran's eyes widened in surprise.

 _"_ _Really? I couldn't tell. You look pretty Vulcan to me."_

 _"_ _I do not resemble my 'human half' as others call it in terms of physical traits, although I have been told I bear a striking resemblance to my grandmother on my father's side, a human woman, in terms of bone structure. Otherwise, my blood has the pigment of a Vulcan, and my eyes, ears, physical anatomy and abilities mirror that of my Vulcan descendants."_

 _"_ _So, you've got green blood, pointy ears, your organs are Vulcan, and you can read people's minds?"_

 _"_ _Essentially, yes."_

 _"_ _Your eyes look human."_

 _"_ _They are not. They are the Vulcan shape and anatomically Vulcan."_

 _T'Sreil was often told that her eyes look human, but she diagnosed that most who thought so were simply referring to the emotion portrayed in them, rather than their actual design._

The assembly abruptly ended and students shuffled out of the rows and down the isles to the doors. T'Sreil maintained a distance of two feet between her and the others as she walked with Taylaa into the hallway, where many of the students were headed to the cafeteria for dinner.

"What do we have after dinner?" Taylaa asked her, knowing that Vulcans had eidetic memories.

"Scheduled is a social mixer taking place at a local terran bar one mile off campus. Do you wish to attend?" T'Sreil asked her in standard.

"Yea! Anything beats staying home."

"Very well." T'Sreil did not particularly want to spend the evening at a bar, but it seemed only logical that she get to know at least a few of her classmates.

T'Sreil chose to unpack her belongings rather than go to dinner, and Taylaa returned from the cafeteria after a short while.

T'Sreil looked on as Taylaa tossed handful after handful of glittery fabrics onto her bed with wild abandonment, drawing a golden metallic garment from the heap and shaking it out.

T'Sreil's eyes widened slightly as Taylaa stripped and stretched the dress over her head, adjusting it so that the sweetheart neckline was aligned correctly.

"Like it?" Taylaa asked with a smile, posing as if for a magazine photo.

T'Sreil did not answer, but went on unpacking.

"What are you wearing?" Taylaa asked her, peering over her red clothed shoulder.

"I had not planned on changing," T'Sreil answered plainly.

"What?! You can't wear that! Come on, what else have you got?"

T'Sreil stored the last of her things in the dresser and closed it, facing Taylaa.

"I am perfectly fine with my current attire."

Taylaa smiled devilishly.

"If you haven't got anything, I'll have to make you borrow one of mine."

T'Sreil looked to the side. The chances of an Orion female physically overpowering her were extremely slim, yet her threat seemed genuine. She would much rather wear her own clothes than one of the tiny shimmery things currently lopped at the bed.

T'Sreil looked back to Taylaa.

"I agree to wearing _my own_ clothing."

Taylaa squealed and bounced on the balls of her feet, gesturing for T'Sreil to show her.

T'Sreil opened her closet, pushed the robes delicately to the side; she wasn't willing to risk someone spilling something on them.

The pair argued back and forth about what was and wasn't appropriate for the occasion, Taylaa intent on getting her to wear a dress, but T'Sreil refusing to wear one of her traditional Vulcan gowns to a bar.

"Fine," Taylaa relented with a pout. "how about this, you pick the clothes, but I pick the shoes and do your makeup!"

T'Sreil considered the proposal for a moment, but eventually decided it was a safe bet to make, still finding the prospect of cosmetics unnecessary and unappealing.

She pulled from her drawers a black jumpsuit of sorts that covered her from the high neck to her ankles, but clung to her tightly so that the form of her body was clear. She hoped the it would satisfy her roommate's proclivity for tightly fitting clothing. A black zipper ran from the navel to the neck, and she sipped it up all the way.

"Hm…" Taylaa cocked her head and put her weight on one foot in consideration. "A few adjustments."

She walked up to T'Sreil and lowered the zipper to approximately four inches below her collar bone, exposing the soft white skin of her chest ever so. She pulled the scarf and knots from T'Sreil's hair and instructed her to brush it. When she had, Taylaa drew it tightly up into a high ponytail with a red elastic. She made T'Sreil sit on a stool as she rifled through a glass box, extracting several instruments with which she lined her eyes in a thin black line that ended in what she called a 'wing'. After completing her own cosmetics, Taylaa pulled T'Sreil back into the bedroom and shoved a cropped red leather jacket into her arms before crouching over her many pairs of shoes.

T'Sreil shrugged the jacket on and felt her head with her hands. She could feel her long straight black ponytail brush her back, and was glad she refused lipstick.

"These! Wear these!" Taylaa dangled a pair of red leather boots in front of T'Sreil and dropped them in front of her bare feet. They came to her knees and had heels a few inches high. Capable of spearing someone's hand, T'Sreil thought. She stood in front of the full-length mirror and cocked her head skeptically at her reflection. Her eyes were more defined, her rather long legs accentuated, and her neck looked longer. She zipped her jumpsuit back up to the neck along with the jacket; the Earth air still felt freezing to her. She focused on raising her body temperature slightly when Taylaa tripped over to her, adjusting her own strappy stilettos.

"Are you ready to depart?" T'Sreil asked her.

"Yea, let's go! You know the way, right?" she asked as she opened the door and strutted out.

"Yes. I estimate our journey by foot should take seventeen minutes, thirty-four seconds, but our journey by shuttle should take no more than three minutes twelve seconds."

"Let's take a shuttle then, I'd rather not walk in these shoes."

T'Sreil agreed that this was the logical option.


	3. Chapter 3

The two joined three other male students in the turbolift, two human and one Denobulan.

T'Sreil stood awkwardly and silently next to Taylaa as she waved flirtatiously at the other passengers, swaying her hips when the exited.

They caught a shuttle to the bar and arrived shortly to see other students entering and exiting as well.

It was crowded inside, and Taylaa strutted through the crown confidently, catching stares of all varieties from their classmates, male and female alike. T'Sreil didn't pay attention to them as she followed Taylaa to the bar and leaned on the counter, facing away from the crowd. She hesitantly accepted a glass of something red from the bartender and was skeptically sniffing it when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around to see the yellow-haired cadet she met in the turbolift earlier that day smiling widely at her.

She nodded to him. "Cadet."

"Call me Chris. I met you in the turbolift, right?" he asked, leaning on the bar.

"That is correct," she confirmed.

"Cool, cool. You said you're Vulcan, right?" he asked again.

"This is also correct."

"Mhm." He nodded. "What's your name?"

T'Sreil was contemplating whether or not to tell him her given name or her family name when she was robbed of the choice by a call from her left.

"S'chn T'gai T'Sreil!"

She turned to see Ashran, the Andorian cadet from the assembly.

"Cadet Th'ishisrass," she nodded at him.

 _"_ _Please, call me Ashran,"_ he said in Andorian, to which she nodded again.

 _"_ _Are you enjoying yourself?"_ he asked her, ordering a drink from the bartender.

 _"_ _I am deciding whether or not it is safe to consume the alcoholic drink in my hand,"_ she answered, tentatively taking a sip. Immediately upon tasting it, she set it down and shut her eyes, blocking the taste from her mind.

 _"_ _No good?"_ he asked, to which she briskly shook her head and opened her eyes again.

"Care to speak some English?" Chris asked, alerting the pair of aliens to his remaining presence.

 _"_ _Who's the human?"_ Ashran asked as he leaned over her to the bartender and requested two pints of Andorian ale.

"This is Cadet Marthey," T'Sreil said to him, nodding at Chris.

"Hey blue. What were you guys speaking?"

Ashran glared at the nickname and looked back to T'Sreil.

"We were conversing in Andorii," she told him blankly.

He nodded, pretending to understand and T'Sreil turned back to Ashran as he handed her a pint of blue liquid.

T'Sreil took it from him and lifted the glass to her lips, finding the taste far preferable in comparison to the red cocktail.

 _"_ _Care to play a game of pool?"_ Ashran asked her, gesturing to the table across the room and away from Chris.

She raised an eyebrow and let him lead her to the green felted pool table, setting her drink on the edge. She was about to ask the current players if they had anyone in line after them when the taller one on her left locked eyes, smiled flirtatiously, and set down his cue, gesturing for her to take it. T'Sreil was confused as to why he had ended the game halfway through and his opponent was about to protest as well when the first student elbowed him in the stomach and whispered something that T'Sreil chose to pretend she didn't hear.

Ashran set up the balls again and broke, sinking two and giving her solids, him stripes.

 _"_ _Do you wish me to 'go easy on you'?"_ T'Sreil asked him.

 _"_ _Bring it."_

She inclined her head in agreement, although she had no intention to play to her full ability and proceeded to win the game in five turns. Rounds of 'ooohs' and 'she beat your ass' swept around the table.

Ashran nodded in admitting defeat and they were about to play another game when the same teenager who had first given them the table emerged from the crowd again and took the cue from Ashran's hand. His hair was yellow and his skin slightly blotchy, his chest slightly disproportionate to his arms, making him seem uncoordinated.

"My turn, little lady," he said in standard.

T'Sreil raised an eyebrow and he grinned at her.

"You speak English, don't you?"

"Quite," she answered, her face free of emotion.

"Great. I'll try to go easy on you."

She suppressed a glare and heard Ashran speak to her in Andorian.

 _"_ _Beat his ass. Beat his human ass."_

She intended to.

"Ladies first," the tall boy said.

She did not react visibly but broke, and won the game before he had a turn. She stared at him in Vulcan triumph and accepted another ale from Ashran, who was cheering with the rest of the crowd who had gathered to watch the Vulcan girl beat a human boy at a terran game.

Her opponent looked embarrassed but attempted to play it off like he didn't care, or he had let her win.

She played eight more games of pool, the longest of which was against three of the large boy's friends at one, and lasted twenty minutes before she won by five balls.

Taylaa had disappeared onto the dance floor, but T'Sreil could not see the appeal in moving choppily while pressed against other people.

T'Sreil was immersed in her ninth game when she heard a voice call to her from the crowd. She turned around to see a tall Vulcan male maybe a year older than she emerge from the sea of people. The crowd parted like waves as he made his way over to her, facing her from across the pool table. He wore a grey uniform and his hair was cut in the traditionally severe Vulcan cut. T'Sreil could feel him judging everything about her from four feet away. She could cut the tension with a knife.

 _"_ _Live long and prosper,"_ he said in Vulcan.

The crowd had silenced and was watching intently as the two stared each other in the eye.

 _"_ _Peace and long life,"_ T'Sreil responded, holding up her right hand in the Ta'al. He did the same and bowed to her as he took a cue from the stand.

 _"_ _Do you wish to play?"_ she asked him.

 _"_ _If you would oppose me, although I find Jom-Dot provides a more challenging game,"_ he responded, nodding to her. She did not respond, but gestured for someone to set the table across the room. Someone from the crowd rushed forward and complied quickly, the two Vulcans never breaking eye contact.

"I am Jarot son of Jarok and the clan of T'Peth." He said in standard, most likely for the benefit of others around them who were listening to their every word.

"I am S'chn T'gai T'Sreil, daughter of Spock, son of Sarek, son of Skon, of House Solkar of the clan of Surak," she said calmly, feeling his surprise at her ancient pedigree.

"It would be an honor to oppose you, T'Sreil daughter of Spock."

"And you as well."

With that, the game began.

T'Sreil put everything she had into the game of pool, although none of it showed on her face. She could feel his dislike of her and she relished the prospect at beating him in a terran bar game. Most of the bar had gathered around the table to watch and one of the bartenders had hooked up a microphone to the speakers and was providing commentary throughout the game. Ashran and Taylaa stood behind her, admiring her form and technique. T'Sreil had to admit that her opponent was quite skilled, and although his face didn't show it, she could tell he wasn't going easy on her.

Each player took great time with their shots, but despite the fact that the game lasted over an hour without either of them saying anything, the pool of spectators only grew. When the game was over and the crowd was almost dead with anticipation, T'Sreil emerged from her trance state, the winner by no more than one six points. No one cheered, but rather whispered nervously while observing Jarot's expression; one of stern disapproval and forced respect.

"It has been a great honor to compete with you, Jarot son of Jarok," T'Sreil said, blocking the immense pleasure from her face.

"And you as well, T'Sreil daughter of Spock," he answered. She could hear the scorn with which he said her father's name.

She maintained eye contact with him until he looked away and she turned around to make her way back to the bar when she heard him speak again, this time in Vulcan.

 _"_ _You played very well despite your disadvantage."_

T'Sreil stopped in her tracks and faced him again. She didn't want to give him the pleasure of privacy, so she spoke in standard.

"If you would clarify, Jarot, to what disadvantage are you referring?" She asked him, attracting the attention of the crowd once more.

"Your human mother."

Silence hung heavy in the air. T'Sreil felt anger fill her body, but she allowed it only to infect her eyes, knowing that he could see the hate in her stare. She allowed seventeen seconds to pass before speaking again.

"I must wonder, what affect does the species of my mother have on my ability to perform well at terran bar games?" she raised an eyebrow.

The tension grew.

"Human genes inhibit I.Q., and therefore the ability to complete the mental trigonometry necessary to master such a game."

Ashran began to say something to him angrily, but was silenced by a wave of T'Sreil's hand without taking her eyes away from Jarot, who was now blocking her path to the door.

"And yet despite my obviously inferior genes, I still possess the capacity to triumph over you."

There it was, in his eyes. She saw him snap. The calm that possessed them disappeared and disgust filled his face.

"Let me pass," she said calmly. He did not move.

"Was I not clear? I said, step aside.".

 _"_ _Tell me, how does it feel to have a human as a mother?"_ He said, emphasizing the word 'human' like he was saying 'parasite', although he remained still.

"If you wish to discuss my mixed lineage, I'm sure we can find a more appropriate time."

 _"_ _I suppose you must not understand what it means to be a true Vulcan. With your mother. That human whore."_

"Gggrahhhhh!" T'Sreil yelled at the top of her lungs and lunged. She shot over the table and landed with her hands on Jarot's chest. The crowd gasped as she lifted him by the front of his uniform and slammed him down on the pool table, making the wood splinter audibly.

"Arhhhhh!" he yelled at her, flipping her over and trying to floor her. She took hold of his arm, bringing them both to the ground, rolling as they punched at each other. T'Sreil shot up suddenly and ran across the room, running up the side of the wall, flipping over, and landing both her feet on his chest, feeling her heels sink into him as the crowd reacted loudly. They both stood in a moment, practically growling at each other from six feet away. T'Sreil ran forward and delivered a powerful blow to his chest with both her hands, but he barely seemed to feel it as he hit her hard in the neck with the side of his palm. She yelled out but caught him in the forearm when he tried to hit her again. She summoned all her strength and squeezed his arm, forcing him to his knees as she did so. He yelled out in pain and the crowd gasped and winced when the bone could be heard cracking in his arm. She shifted her grasp and snapped his ulna as well as his radius.

"T'Sreil!"

She heard Ashran yell to her from the left and she threw his arm down before lifting him from the ground by the front of his shirt

 _"_ _Talk about my mother one more time and I'll break more than your arm, Jarot, son of Jarok,"_ she whispered in Vulcan to him, placing her fingers on his shoulder and pressing down, rendering him unconscious.

T'Sreil turned away from him and took a moment to compose her calm demeanor once more.

"His arm is broken in two places, and I believe he has several broken ribs. He requires medical attention," she said to no one in particular before walking through the crowd that parted for her and out the door.


End file.
